What's Known Is Confirmed Along With More
by Double-Dee Approves
Summary: Helga x Arnold. "It was a normal day at ps 118. Or so they thought..."Will Helga tell Arnold she loves him? Will Arnold get it through his thick football-headed skull that Helga has loved him all along? And if he does, what will he say? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Thank you for choosing my story. I really hope you enjoy it. I really love to write fanfics even if only a small amount of people read them. Heh. Well I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: He Knows**

It was a normal school day at PS 118. Or so they thought... Helga G. Pataki was sitting at her desk while their teacher, Mr. Simmons droned on and on reading the student's homework. He was mostly only excited about one piece each time, poetry, by Helga. Even Pheobe,

Helga's best friend, was put to shame by the heartfelt poetry Helga wrote. And Pheobe was the smartest student in the class. It was almost the end of the year and then the kids would go off to Middle School. Mr. Simmons would miss them, and they would return the feelings. But all the students were excited to go to a new school.  
Just then the bell rang... "Lunch," Helga thought. "Well at least we get recess... One thing we won't get in Middle School." Arnold, one of Helga's classmates passed by her... Without even passing a sideways glance... "Great," mumbled Helga. "Why EXACTLY would he even look at you when you always patronize him?" Helga was sorry, so sorry, for being so cruel to her secret, but not so secret crush. He was so generous to everyone. Even Helga, who bullied him.  
Arnold didn't specifically know what to think of that girl. He just knew something had to be up. But WHY did she have to be so mean to him? Helga was hiding secrets and he knew it. After all he DID have evidence. First of all, the pink ribbon that Helga always had on was on the roof of Arnold's Grandparents' boarding house. The next day, she showed up with no bow whatsoever. Her hair was wavy and looked like Cecile's. During the date with Cecile, she told Arnold she liked him. And after all, the Cecile he saw wasn't the REAL Cecile, but the fake one. Second, who ELSE would Helga be reciting poetry about when speaking of a "Flaxen-haired angel" as she called him, in front of the jewelry store. More importantly, added to that was, "Criminy, why does he wear that skirt thing?! It's so weird... So dumb... So sappy... Yet, wonderful. What makes him, HIM." Helga always called it a skirt. But it's not one... It's a SHIRT! Last, but DEFINITELY not least, how could he forget, when they were saving the neighborhood Helga was helping Arnold and Gerald all along. When Arnold found out, he asked Helga WHY she was helping them. She felt she had no other choice but to tell Arnold what she felt. She explained to him that she LOVED him. It was unbelievable, yet SO believable that Arnold didn't know what to think. Then she kissed him! Helga and Arnold agreed to forget about the whole fiasco. But the kiss was what made him never forget... Arnold never told anyone,  
but he was starting to think he should tell his best friend, Gerald Then the bell rang. Everyone in Mr. Simmon's class was either going to their locker, or getting into their history groups. Meanwhile, Helga, at her locker, was speaking to herself. "Oh Arnold," She whispered in a love-struck tone, "At last I have the exhilarating chance to work with you and you Football-Headed brains. If only you knew how much I love you! How much I care!" As usual, Brainy was behind her, and she didn't hesitate to sock him in the face with O'l Bessie. Then she headed toward the classroom. When she finally reached the doorway Phoebe immediately called out for her, from where she, Arnold, Gerald, and Helga were assigned to sit. "C'mon Helga!" She said, "Over here!" As Helga trudged over to the group of desks,  
Arnold was staring at her, with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't want Helga to know that he was figuring her out so he changed it to happy. "Hey Football-Head!" She shouted, covering up her tone that she only used in private. "Ya got a STARING problem or something?!" Arnold made a reply that took no longer than a second to think of, considering the way he thought and usual routine of speaking. " No Helga. I was just telling everyone how nice it would be if we waited for you to get here." He said. "So you could help us work on the project." Helga's face faltered for a moment, but she quickly regained her angry face and bully posture. "Hah! WHO do you think you are now Arnold?! My MOTHER?!" She was good at pretending, Arnold had to admit. "Helga G. Pataki can take care of herself!" She sat down in the desk next to Phoebe, and across from Arnold. "Okay since everyone's here," Arnold stated. "Let's get started. Helga?  
would you like to paint?" "Why is he asking ME?" Helga thought. "Well since you asked Football-Head, You can be in charge of the paint understand!? But don't go thinkin' you're the King of thePaint." She looked real smug just then. "'Cuz I'M the QUEEN of the paint." She crossed her arms and waited for Arnold's usual reply, "Whatever you say Helga." but it didn't come. Instead Arnold thought up better words to use for proof that Helga loved him... For Gerald.  
So he put on his sweetest smile, and said, "Well Helga, if you're worried about who gets to be the ruler then why don't we rule together? You and me?"  
Helga blushed MADLY. Arnold then had further proof and Gerald saw it. It was all in her tone and face. "Y-you take that b-back!" She was furious. "What do you LIKE me or something?!" No matter how much she tried to hide it, she couldn't stop blushing and stuttering.  
"CRIMINY! WHY would you EVER think that someone like ME could like a SAP like you?!"  
The WHOLE class was staring. "S-stop staring! Or I'll pummel you! ALL of you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes! I dunno if I will continue this or not, but I will surely find out won't I? It isn't that long, but enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Keep in mind folks, I would not be writing this if I owned, Hey Arnold. :)**

* * *

"S-stop staring! Or I'll pummel you! ALL of you!"  
Helga G. Pataki's voice rang out in a most unusual way. She was as nervous as a rat trapped in a snake hole. The whole class was staring at her as she blushed madly and tried to cover up her stuttered sentences. Everyone wised up and decided to listen to Sourpuss Pataki. Or else they WOULD get pummeled. She'd never hurt Arnold though. She only picked on him by calling him Paste for Brains and Football-Head and Geek Bait. Arnold was too beloved for her to hurt. The class thought it was a bit odd.

"So Helga?..." Arnold asked, "What's it gonna be? After all... It would only be fair." He gave her a sly devilish smile. He knew what he was doing. He had even seen and heard Helga perform her poetry behind a trash can at school. He even saw her spying on him a couple of times. And he couldn't forget the time Helga ate too many pork rinds and ended up on his fire escape outside of his bedroom. While she was climbing she was whispering something that sounded like, "I'm positively mad for you. Mad as a Hatter, overly nutty, gaga in love!" But she and Phoebe made an excuse to avoid the real situation. He still knew the real reason. Arnold just didn't know what to do. He was going out on a limb here. He wasn't acting like himself. What he needed to do was get down to the point with Helga. He needed to talk to her... Help her show her true self...

At least let her know that whatever happens, he would always be there for her. And never judge her.  
"I..." He started in. "I'm sorry Helga..." He looked to be at war with himself. _WHAT IS GOING ON?_ Why the sudden urge to help? Well, Arnold always helped a friend in need but... He's never wanted to help someone so much. Ever. But he wasn't even acting like himself! What could he do?  
RIIIIIIIING Oh.. Saved by the bell... Had he been thinking for the rest of the class period? Oh well. He sent a glance Gerald's way. Might as well tell him now. Looks like he wants an explanation anyway. _Helga has left as soon as possible, gee I wonder why... Maybe Phoebe can help..._

"Uh. Gerald." Arnold hesitated. He knew he could trust Gerald anyway, but he was nervous.  
 _Get to the point, Arnold_. Gerald was hungry however, and he heard there was pudding with lunch today. Mm, mm, mmm! Tapioca. "Yeah man, I know. Let's talk at lunch. I wanna know what exactly went through your mind." They started walking to the cafeteria in silence. Gerald had planned to give Arnold until they got to the lunch room to give an explanation. _But man was he acting crazy back there._ Hearing his pal spoutin' lovey dovey nonsense was enough to make him puke. Sure, he had a thing for Phoebe, but Gerald wasn't one of those, ' _I love you and I want you to know it every moment of our existence'_ types.

Meanwhile Arnold was having doubts about some of the things he had said, and was going to proceed to say. What do I say? What will Gerald think? I hope I wasn't wrong... Back there. _Maybe I was wrong. How could Helga like me? She bullies me and everyone else. I wouldn't like Helga even if she liked me, would I? No... How could I? I like Lila... Right? Well..._ He was sure he did. But Lila was a different story.

"Arnold? Man are you spacin' out again?" Gerald's voice cut through his troubling thoughts.  
"Yeah. Sorry Gerald. Just thinking." Gerald turned back to open the cafeteria doors, where at their table, their conversation would be happening.

* * *

 **Hey again. I hope that was enough to suffice until I either write a new chapter, or I decide to discontinue it. What did you think? I hope it was at least tolerable.**

 **Peace out dudes!**

 **~Tootlebug**


End file.
